


Frustration

by Kosaji



Series: OT3 Shenanigans [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosaji/pseuds/Kosaji
Summary: Sometimes Takeshi wants to strangle Kikyou. Like now, when he's blatantly flirting with Gokudera.AKAYamamoto, Kikyou and Gokudera enter a bar - it ends, like most things between Yamamoto and Kikyou as of late, in a hotel room.
Relationships: Kikyou/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: OT3 Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770649
Kudos: 7
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Dick-Or-Treat 2020! This is a prequel to my story [To Catch a Storm ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758403).

It was a good night, Takeshi thinks as he sets down the drinks for the three of them. Gokudera takes his grappa with a murmured thanks while Kikyou smirks as he holds out a glass the size of his face and loaded to the brim, not making a move to help Takeshi.

He just smiles and sets it down perfectly, all the while thinking about the screams he would get if he drops the colorful drink down the front of his shirt. He settles back with his sparkling water and the three of them quietly drink, unwinding from their normal duties. 

Kikyou relaxes into his seat, picking up his glass to sip at his drink, looking over the top at Gokudera and continuing the conversation they were having while Takeshi ordered them drinks.

"You know, I don't think I understand the problem. We could just let your Cloud Guardian visit the casino and check things out. It would save us the effort of a full operation."

Gokudera quickly pales at the suggestion, and Takeshi laughs quietly as he starts lambasting Kikyou on just why letting Hibari into a crowded location was a bad idea. Funny, but still not a great idea.

"If you are that worried, then why not send someone incognito - not you, though. It might be better to send someone not so..." Kikyou drags his eyes up and down Gokudera's body and Takeshi abruptly stops laughing. "eye-catching," Kikyou finishes, twirling the mini umbrella from his drink.

Takeshi tightens his grip on his own drink as the innuendo passes over Gokudera's head. Thank god for small favors, he thinks as Gokudera sputters (quietly, to not attract any further attention) and starts listing out all the ways that was a _very bad plan_ , completely missing the fondly amused look Kikyou is showing him. He forcibly relaxes his grip when Kikyou flicks his gaze over to him, mouth curling into a goading smile. 

Takeshi just smiles back and counters with "We could always send Fuuta and Bianchi," distracting Gokudera, who is bright red and looking ready to bodily throw himself at Kikyou.

Gokudera blinks at him before his eyes take on the faraway look he gets when he's calculating odds. "That might work," he mumbles, taking a napkin and sketching out equations and notes with a pen. 

Takeshi snorts into his drink as Kikyou's eyebrow twitches. He takes a long sip when Kikyou switches over to glare at him, raising an eyebrow at the other. 

"Got it, that should take care of the casino then, and I finally give Chrome that vacation she's been asking for. Mukuro's been giving me headaches about it lately..." Gokudera says, slamming back the remains of his drink and collecting the napkins into his bag. 

Before Takeshi or Kikyou could do anything, Gokudera is up and out of the booth, knocking his fist companionably against Takeshi's shoulder. "I'll head back first, see you later. Kikyou." he gives Kikyou a nod and before either of them can do more than give him a surprised look he's out of the bar, disappearing in the direction of their hotel.

"I don't know if wearing a sign at this point would help or if he would ignore that too," Kikyou finally says, crossing his arms over his chest, lips pouting. 

"Why not just show up in his room naked, see if he gets a clue?" Takeshi offers with a razor smile. 

Kikyou sneers back at him, obviously knowing just how that would work out. "I imagine if I tried someone would probably set off the fire sprinklers and evacuate the hotel. Again."

Takeshi doesn't bother hiding his smirk as Kikyou tilts his head to look at him from under his eyelashes. 

"Takeshi-kuuun," Kikyou smirks as Yamamoto clenches his jaw, "how many times have you asked that boy out only to get nowhere?" He leans into the table, propping his jaw on an immaculately manicured hand. "Why not let someone else have a shot, since obviously you aren't getting anywhere?"

"Haha, I don't know what you mean? If it was easy to get Gokudera to do what I want it wouldn't be fun, right?"

"Oh?" Kikyou's eyes darken. "Is that all he is to you? A game? How cruel, and here I thought you two were _inseparable_."

"Don't put words in my mouth," Takeshi says lowly, coldly furious at the accusation. Kikyou pauses, eyes flicking to where Takeshi's knuckles are pressing into the wood to and backs off, leaning back in his seat and tries to change the subject.

"Would you rather I put something else in instead?" 

No apology is given, and Takeshi wouldn't accept one either. Not genuinely. But what's offered instead...

The air crackles with tension, the two of them glaring at each other, drinks forgotten on the table.

Rage is an unfamiliar emotion for Takeshi. Usually he leaves that for Gokudera, and watching the other man shout and gripe and throw explosives usually was what his understanding of anger came from. Later on, as the mafia game turned into reality and danger became even more part of his daily life, he understood rage as a cold, twisted thing in his belly, making his moves sharper and his flames impossibly cold. It was only after Kikyou started encroaching, sneaking little touches and calling Gokudera by his first name like it was natural, when Takeshi was _still_ just Yamamoto-

Well, Takeshi finally understands how a person can make his blood boil.

Its just so unfair that Kikyou is so damn _pretty_.

Mint green hair and a curved lips that were begging to be kissed. The golden cuffs in his ears brought attention to his neck, just below a sharp jawline that Takeshi wants to _bite_.

It doesn't help that he's a sucker for green eyes.

"I'm sharing a room with Hayato," he reminds Kikyou, smug at the annoyed twitch of his eyebrow.

"Not tonight you're not," Kikyou says, putting down money for his drink and stalking away without a backwards glance. Takeshi chuckles darkly before downing the rest of his drink and following.

* * *

"Try not the destroy the bed this time, will you?" is all the Kikyou manages to get out before Takeshi is _on him_ , taking advantage of the height difference to box Kikyou against the door, biting at his top lip before kissing him hard.

Teeth clack as Kikyou opens his mouth to kiss back _just as hard_ , taking a handful of Takeshi's hair in a tight grip, using it to direct the flow of the kiss. Hands fumble with belts and buttons, Takeshi's shirt is ripped off first, tossed to the ground with no care as Kikyou bats his hands away to take his own shirt off carefully.

Takeshi rolls his eyes and breaks away from the kiss to pull it off all the way and toss it over with his shirt, getting a dirty look from Kikyou. In response he bends down to bite softly at Kikyou's neck, getting a gasp that shoots right to his cock as he bites harder, kissing at the imprints of his teeth left behind.

"Bed," Kikyou snarls in his ear, tugging his pants down with one hand and yanking Takeshi's head back down to meet his lips with another. They manage to make the six steps to the bed, Kikyou forcefully spinning them around and pushing Takeshi down in the same movement.

He bounces on the bed, and yanks his pants down the rest of the way, kicking them off as Kikyou presses a knee between his thighs, pushing down on his shoulders to press Takeshi flat. His touch is fire as he maps Takeshi's chest with lips and teeth, pausing to bite and suck at the sensitive patch skin above his pectorals, the side of his ribs, down past where his abdominals are clenching in anticipation.

Sharp pain blooms close to his cock, Kikyou marking the vee of his hips with a bite, sucking deeply and making Takeshi squirm, hands reaching down to grab silky hair and direct it to where he wants that mouth most.

Long fingers wrap around his cock, the other hand a vice grip on his hip, keeping him in place as Kikyou drags the pad of his thumb of the head, smearing the wetness over the tip. Takeshi moans as a red tongue flicks at the side before trailing down the shaft. Kikyou presses his lips against the flushed skin, looking up at him coyly as he deliberately licks up the shaft, hot and slow.

Takeshi's head snaps back, fingers twisting into Kikyou's hair as he licks up again and again until his cock is wet and stinging from the air conditioning.

"Get on with it!" Takeshi thrusts his hips up impatiently as Kikyou gives little licks at the tip of his cock, dipping down to curl his tongue around the frenulum. Kikyou pulls back and blows on his cock, laughing when it twitches.

"So impatient," he says, the huskiness of his voice making Takeshi's stomach clench. Any thoughts of pulling Kikyou up and showing him just how patient he could be disappear as Kikyou takes the head of his cock into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Takeshi blinks up at the ceiling, as Kikyou practically sucks his soul out from his dick. He chokes as hands press at her perineum, stroking lightly in counterpart to the deep and hard sucks that echo through the room. Takeshi's mouth falls open, pants escaping as he leans up to look down at Kikyou, pink lips stretched around his cock as he pulls back to mouth at the tip. The fingers at his perineum push deeper until Takeshi shouts, head tipping back as white hot pleasure echoes through him as Kikyou manipulates his prostrate from the outside.

It doesn't take long from there. Kikyou's mouth is wet and eager, the pressure on his prostrate ever present as Takeshi kicks his leg out, Kikyou bringing it up and over his shoulder just to press deeper, to completely drive Takeshi out of his mind.

God's such an ass, Takeshi thinks. The next second he's groaning out his orgasm as Kikyou pulls off, stroking Takeshi through it as he rests against his thigh, catching his breath.

And just to prove Takeshi right, Kikyou wipes his cum covered hand on Takeshi's stomach, smirking at the disgruntled look he gives him.

"Jerk," Takeshi says, pulling Kikyou up once he catches his own breath. Whatever Kikyou planned to say was lost as Takeshi kisses him, long and slow. Gentle in the aftermath of a spectacular orgasm.

He lets Kikyou go and drops back to the bed, resting his eyes for a moment. Kikyou's fingers start running through his hair, no complaints about the sweat clinging to his hair (yet). And for a moment its peaceful, and an idea stirs in Takeshi's mind, about this being a more regular occurrence, without all the aggression and petty fighting over Gokudera as the catalyst.

"What a selfish lover, ready to drop off once he gets his. You certainly won't give anyone a good time if this is how you behave in bed, Takeshi."

His eyes snap open in annoyance and he turns over to show Kikyou just how _selfish_ he could be.

Nevermind, Takeshi thinks as he works on making Kikyou lose his mind, he wouldn't have Kikyou any other way. 


End file.
